Ron's Twin
by HOGWARTSRULES
Summary: This takes place on Ron's 11th birthday when he finds out a big secret that his parents have kept from him.
1. Chapter 1

A TWIN?!

It was a clear morning on Ron's 11th birthday. He was very excited because he knew that he was going to get his letter to Hogwarts. After all Fred and George had gotten theirs. As he was walking down the stairs at the Burrow, he heard his parents whispering  
/about something.

"I know dear but I don't know if he's ready!" "The boy's 11 years old! He deserves a right to know!" "Butwhat if it's too much to take in?"

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?" "Nothing dear. Your father and i were just discussing something, but don't let it concern you. Besides look what came in with the post today!"

Ron looked at the letter with wide eyes. This was the letter that would change his life. He looked over at his parents and saw something behind his mothers back. "What's that?" "Oh this?!" This is...um... just the rest of the post. Bills and such... Well  
/what are you waiting for! Open your letter!"

Ron eagerly broke the Hogwarts seal and opened his letter. He already new what the letter looked like on the inside from seeing Fred and George opening theirs. The thing he was most excited about was the ticket to the platform. That was how he was going  
/to get there. How he was going to get to that beautiful castle called Hogwarts School ofWitchcraft andWizardry to study magic.

* * *

I'm fairly new to this app so I would appreciate it if you guys would read this and tell me what you think.


	2. The Letter

I'm so glad you guys liked it and even though it's only been a day, I feel inspired. Thank you! Feel free to tell me what you think of this next one!

* * *

Ron's fingers brushed overthe smooth surface of the letter as he broke the seal to get inside. He reached inside as he held his breath (being told to do this by Fredand George as a prankotherwise he wouldn't bea good wizard). Ron  
slowly pulledout the trifold letter from the envelope. He didn't realize until now that his hands were shaking. In fact _he was shaking._ He was just too excited! He decided to sit down to try to calm himself. When he finally got the letter  
free of theenvelope,he hesitated to open it.

"Dear what's wrong?...Go on open your letter we all want to see it!... Well don't keep us waiting!"

"Nothings wrong Mum. It's just...never mind."

"What is it dear. You know you can tell me anything!"

"I know it's just... I've been thinking."

"About what dear?"

"You were lying about the post being bills weren't you."

"Dear I don't know what you're talking ab-!"

"He's right Molly. We were going to have to tell him sooner or later."

"You guys have been lying to me about something!"

"Yes dear I'm afraid we have been."

"How long have you kept this from me! And why!"

"We have kept this from you your whole life."

"WH-!"

"Now I know that might seem bad but we had good reason for it! You see dear...you have a...a tw-...a tw-...a twin. You have a twin."

"Mum I think you are getting me confused with Fred and George. Did they melt one of their _changing chocolates_ into my hot chocolate this morning? Ok Fred, George jokes over you can turn me back!"

"We didn't turn you into any of us! Honest!Though you have to admit that would have been pretty brilliant!"

"Can you imagine him in Mum's body!"

Fred and George startedlaughinghysterically at the thought of Ron inside their Mum's body.

"Alright therewill be quite enough of that!"

"Sorry Mum."

"We were just messing around."

"Oh my! We seem to have gottenoff track! Ron dearwhy don't you finish opening your letter?"

"But you still didn't tell me what the secret was."

"But I have dear. And I'm afraid it's true. You do have a twin."

"So I'm a twin like Fred and George."

"Yes dear. I'm sorry we didn't tell you before but we thought that it would be a lot to take in-!"

"It wouldn't be a lot to take in if you had told me in the first place! Mum can you tell me what my brothers name is?

"Well dear. You don't have a twin brother."

"I HAVE A TWIN SISTER?!"

"Yes dear you have a twin sister."

"Well what's her name."

"Her name is Renna."

"Ok. This maysound weird as one of the first things I say after finding out that I'm a twin. And myparents didn't tell me until my 11th birthday but, which oneof us is older?"

"Well that's fair. You should know if you are the youngest or if your sister is the youngest. Your sister is..."

* * *

This time I'm trying something new and leaving this on a cliffhanger. At least I hope it's a cliffhanger because you guys like it. I love HP so much. I've read all the books and am currently watching the movies. I'm 11 years old so I'm trying to make  
/Ron seem a little more and a little less mature at some times.


End file.
